1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a positioning apparatus, and more particularly to an optical positioning apparatus and a positioning method thereof.
2. The Related Art
Optical positioning apparatuses are well known. They are utilized in a variety of applications, including common automatic toilet flushers, video games, and sophisticated laser guided munitions etc. It is an example that optical mice control the video games as follows. The optical mouse relies on a light emitting diode (LED) illuminating a surface at grazing incidence, a two-dimensional CMOS detector which captures the resultant images, software that correlates successive images to determine the position, and speed sensors determining the speed the mouse has been moved.
However, the optical mouse has disadvantages of complicated layout and use. Moreover, when the LED becomes dimmer, the optical mouse suffers from a low optical efficiency, and relatively indistinct resultant images so that results in a worse positioning accuracy. So it would be desirable to provide an improved optical positioning apparatus capable of overcoming the foregoing problems.